


The Finer Things

by Fledgling



Category: One Piece
Genre: Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Getting Together, M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: Sanji liked to consider himself a connoisseur of fine things; particularly fine food, fine alcohol, and fine people. He had lived and worked at the Baratie, constantly surrounded by such fine things. Therefore, he felt confidant in saying that Roronoa Zoro was very, very fine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've written ZoSan (or any One Piece for that matter) so please tell me what you think!

Sanji watched Zoro moved across the deck of the marine ship, cutting down swathes of marines with barely any effort. He moved like a dancer, each step and swing of his swords flowing into the next in a way that was almost sinful. Every move brought him closer to the next enemy, cutting down the last like it was nothing. It wasn’t like their enemy was any severe threat to begin with, only a single ship of marines with a cocky captain that had already been knocked out by Luffy’s wild punches. Yet Zoro put the same amount of effort in his swings, the same deadly focus, as if one wrong move could doom them all.

Sanji liked to consider himself a connoisseur of fine things; particularly fine food, fine alcohol, and fine people. He had lived and worked at the Baratie, constantly surrounded by such fine things. Therefore, he felt confidant in saying that Roronoa Zoro was very, very fine.

The swordsman finally stopped in his assault, surrounded by unconscious, yet still living, marines. His blades were dripping with red, and a trail of it ran down his arm where several marines had attempted to fight him at once, and one got a lucky strike on his arm with a knife. Zoro paid the cut no mind, ripping off part of a fallen marine’s shirt and using the fabric to wipe the blood from his swords. He had only used two of them, the third still sheathed at his side.

“You gonna stare all day shit-cook, or ya gonna do something?”

Sanji grinned, fishing through his pockets for his lighter and pack of cigarettes. “Just looking at the damn mess you made.”

“Not like you have to clean it.” Zoro grunted, tossing the ruined cloth to the ground and examining his swords once more. Satisfied, he sheathed them and walked around the bodies to where Sanji was struggling with his lighter. The wind had picked up during their fight, blowing out the flame before it had a chance to light his cigarette. Without a word Zoro stepped close to him, cupping his hands around Sanji’s own to protect the flame from being blown out again. The flame held with the extra protection, and Sanji lit the cigarette between his lips quickly. Zoro dropped his hands but didn’t back away, standing so close that they were practically touching.

Sanji looked around the ship, taking in the carnage and quiet. Distantly he could hear Nami shouting for them to return, before the weather got any worse, and he was about to turn and heed her warning when Zoro’s hands moved again. He tugged on the collar of Sanji’s dress shirt, pulling down one side where it had turned up in the fight and smoothing both sides flat. Apparently satisfied he stepped back, nodding slightly and moving around Sanji to return to their own ship. Sanji stood, frozen in confusion, only to jump as a rubbery arm wrapped around his waist several times. He only had half a second to process what was going on before he was moving, Luffy’s laughter ringing in his ears over his own shouting.

His feet touched the ground for only a second before Nami was shouting orders, which he happily obeyed. Lightning crackled across the sky, thunder following, and the storm was upon them all at once, taking all their effort and focus. The ship rocked dangerously, knocking them all off their feet. He heard Luffy yell and looked around in worry he had fallen overboard, only to find him hugging the figurehead and smiling broadly. Sanji shook his head in exasperation, getting back to his feet as the rain started to fall. Another wave rocked the ship, and he almost crashed to the deck again except for the strong hand clamping around his upper arm. Zoro was braced against the mast, smirking and watching the turbulent waters the same way he looked at opponents he deemed worth his time. He held onto Sanji until the ship finally steadied itself, letting him go with a push towards the rudder. Usopp and Chopper were panicking from below deck, and Luffy’s laughter carried over the storm still. Sanji couldn’t help but smile as he fought to move the rudder, knowing they’d be just fine.

Like most of the storms on the Grand Line it came and went in a quick, destructive burst, leaving them with sunny skies after. Sanji shrugged out of his soaked jacket, laying it out across the railing to dry. His shirt was fairly dry thankfully, so he didn’t have to worry about it. He leaned against the railing, watching the sky for any lingering signs of the storm, and slowly began to relax.

“You gonna be ok cook?”

Sanji waved off Zoro’s concern as he leaned against the railing beside him. “Never been better.”

Zoro chuckled, tugging his soaked shirt over his head and spreading it out behind him. Sanji watched from the corner of his eye, greedily taking in the sight before him. In the harshness of the sun Zoro looked like a statue carved by a meticulous hand. It wasn’t a surprise, considering the dedication Zoro had towards his training, but Sanji still took an extra second to appreciate it anyway. The cut from before was carefully bandaged, obviously Chopper’s work, and he let his gaze linger on it for a moment more before turning his attention to lighting another cigarette.

“I suppose I should thank you for earlier,” Sanji said as he turned his gaze back to the sky, letting the smoke billow overhead. He missed the quizzical look that Zoro shot him from the corner of his eye.

“What counts as earlier to you, exactly?”

Sanji shrugged. “Take your pick. I’m going to get started on lunch.”

He left Zoro on the deck, shutting himself in the familiarity of the kitchen. The storm had overturned the chairs and sent a bowl of Nami’s tangerines to the floor, but everything else was in one piece. He set everything back in their proper places, thinking about what would be good for lunch. After a glance through the cabinets and fridge he decided fruit salad would be a nice treat, though he’d also make some sandwiches so Luffy wouldn’t complain about there being no meat.

He had gotten all the ingredients laid out when the door to the kitchen opened. He turned, fully expecting to find Luffy trying to raid the fridge, and was surprised to see Zoro there instead. He watched the swordsman close the door and march over to him. Zoro’s face was scrunched in thought, and after several seconds he spoke.

“Need any help?”

Sanji blinked, unsure if he had heard correctly. “You want to—and what exactly do you know about cooking, eh?”

Zoro shrugged. “I fed myself fine before, when I was traveling on my own. Probably not up to your fancy standards,” Zoro smirked, “but I didn’t starve. Anyway, cooking might not be my forte, but cutting stuff is.”

Sanji crossed his arms and stared him down, trying to find the swordsman’s motive. He seemed genuinely just offering to help though, so after a minute Sanji shrugged and turned back to what he was doing.

“I’ll pass.”

Zoro grunted, and Sanji expected him to leave, but instead he heard a chair scrape against the floor. He watched from the corner of his eye as Zoro sat at the table, pillowing his head against his folded arms and closing his eyes.

Sanji watched for a moment, debating on kicking him out, then decided there really wasn’t any harm to him being there. He hummed to himself as he started taking the skin off of a kiwi. It was nice, in a way Sanji couldn’t quite describe, just having the swordsman with him. The quiet snoring helped negate the silence that usually filled the kitchen when he was alone. While the silence was sometimes welcomed, other times it left him with an aching loneliness, and occasionally it left him with only dark thoughts, which was never pleasant.

He turned, setting the knife to the side and watching Zoro. The swordsman looked peaceful while sleeping, and Sanji let a tiny grin stretch across his face. The peacefulness looked good on him, and it was a look that was becoming rarer as they continued on their journey, his naps on the deck still leaving him with a look of worry or anger more often than not. Sanji let his eyes move over his face, the sharpness of his jaw and the slight crook of his long ago broken nose.

“Somethin’ on your mind, ero-cook?” Zoro mumbled.

Sanji startled, but composed himself quickly. “Nothing, don’t worry yourself moss-head.”

Zoro cracked open an eye, staring at Sanji. Instead of making any sort of remark, like Sanji expected, he simply hummed and closed his eye.

“Whatever you say.”

  
“Alright everyone, lunchtime!”

Luffy and Usopp both dropped what they were doing and raced towards the kitchen, Nami, Robin, and Chopper following at a much more sane pace. He held the door open for the them, smiling widely as they passed.

Luffy and Usopp had already sat on either side of Zoro, who was wiping the sleep from his eyes in a way that was, admittedly, a little adorable. Sanji pulled out chairs for Nami and Robin, praising their loveliness as they sat. Zoro gave him a strange look, but Sanji brushed it off as him having just woken up. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out two serving platters, one with seven bowls full of fruit and the other piled with sandwiches. The rest of the crew fell silent as he brought them to the table, eagerly awaiting what he had made. It made his heart swell, happy that they appreciated his food so much that all of them, even Luffy, became silent in appreciation.

The sandwiches went to the center of the table, Luffy immediately grabbing two, and he handed out the bowls one by one. He sat the platter by the sink, grabbing seven spoons as he did and handing those out as well. He took his own seat only once everyone else had taken a bite, and voiced their approval. He took a bite himself, watching his crew eat. Luffy had only taken one bite out of the fruit, but had already taken a third sandwich, as he had expected. Everyone else seemed happy with their fruit salad, smiling and chatting as they ate. Zoro kept sending him odd looks every so often, when he thought the cook wasn’t looking, until Sanji finally turned towards him and stared at him until he did it again. Zoro startled a bit when he noticed the stare, and quickly ducked his head. He kept his head turned towards the table for the rest of the meal.

Luffy finished his meal first, and Sanji shooed him out before he could begin stealing food from everyone else. The others followed shortly after, leaving Sanji alone with Zoro once more. The swordsman was staring at the table still, apparently deep in thought if the look on his face was anything to go by, and Sanji let him be as he collected the dishes and took them to the sink to wash. He had finished filling the sink with water when Zoro came to stand beside him. He grabbed the towel they used to dry dishes, and after taking the first cleaned dish finally spoke.

“Why do you keep looking at me?”

Sanji paused in scrubbing a bowl, staring at the swordsman. “Well it’s generally polite to look at someone when talking to them.”

Zoro sighed and rolled his shoulders. “Not like that. You stare at me, when you think I won’t notice. You look at me like,” he paused, searching for something in his mind, “like Nami looks at treasure, and Luffy looks at food.”

“Eh? I think you’ve hit your head on something, if you think—”

“I’m not an idiot.”

Sanji frowned. “No one said you were. But seriously, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Zoro frowned and sighed. “Then why do you look at me like you think I’m something worth looking at?”

Sanji opened his mouth, then closed it, knowing he had been caught. At first, it had been simple appreciation for the swordsman’s physique, for what he had trained so hard to achieve, but after all the time they had spent traveling together it had turned into something… different. Something softer. He realized suddenly that he had, slowly and unintentionally, fallen in love with the swordsman. Zoro was watching him carefully, waiting for him to say something, and Sanji actually found himself at a loss for words. So instead, he resorted to what always worked to distract the swordsman: insults.

“If I have to spell it out for you, then you’re a bigger idiot than I thought.”

Zoro raised an eyebrow, and Sanji went back to cleaning the bowl in his hands. He handed it to Zoro, who after a moment took it in one hand and grabbed Sanji’s hand with the other.

“Don’t think you’re getting off that easy, shit-cook,” he growled.

Sanji glared at him. “You really know how to flatter a guy don’t you?”

Zoro frowned, and before he could say anything—before this could turn into an argument—Sanji leaned forward and kissed him. It was short and soft, almost not even enough to be called a kiss, but the intent was there.

Sanji pulled back and watched Zoro closely. “I suppose I like you for more than just how good you look shirtless, Zoro.”

Zoro stared at him with wide eyes, and for a moment Sanji panicked, fearing he had misjudged, until Zoro was wrapping a strong arm around his waist and pulling him close, kissing him like he had been wanting to for a very long time. Sanji sighed and relaxed into the hold, returning the kiss with vigor. Zoro nipped softly at his bottom lip as they separated, a smirk dancing across his face. He lifted the hand he was holding and pressed a soft kiss to the knuckles.

“You’re not too bad yourself coo—Sanji.”

Sanji smiled, purposefully ignoring the soft heat that spread up his neck and touched his cheeks, pressing another quick kiss to Zoro’s cheek and turning back to the dishes. “And here I thought you didn’t know my name.”

Zoro rolled his eyes and took the dish handed to him. “I’m not good with emotions, ok?”

Sanji laughed softly. “I figured. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you anything other than angry or sleepy. But we’ll work on that.”

Zoro hummed, stepping closer so he was pressed against Sanji’s side. He didn’t say anything else, and Sanji was happy just having him close.

Zoro broke the silence after a few moments. “So are we going to tell the others?”

Sanji snickered. “We’ll just see how long it takes for them to figure it out on their own.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji takes Zoro up on his offer, and the crew figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wrote this entire part just because I wanted Zoro and Sanji in the kitchen together.

Sanji was working on breakfast when he heard the door behind him open and close, followed by heavy footsteps making the boards creak. Large arms wrapped around his waist, a warm body pressing against his back.

“Morning.”

Sanji turned his head and pressed a quick kiss to Zoro’s cheek, gently nudging him towards the table. Zoro took a seat, setting his elbows and on the table and propping his head on his hands. He watched Sanji cook, yawning occasionally, and almost missed the cook softly call his name.

“Yeah?”

Sanji gestured to a bowl at his elbow. “Would be so kind and cut these for me?”

Zoro blinked, unsure if he had heard correctly, but walked over to the cook nonetheless. “Ya sure?”

“Yes.”

Zoro stared down at the potatoes in the bowl, then at the cook. He smiled softly, and reached out with one hand to turn Sanji to face him. The cook looked up at him, mildly surprised, but accepted the kiss Zoro pressed to his lips eagerly.

“Peeled and cubed please.” Sanji said as they parted.

Zoro nodded, reaching for his swords on instinct before stopping and moving to grab one of the knives from the cutting block situated in front of him. Sanji’s hand reached out and covered his, directing him to one of the smaller handles.

“Use this one to peel them,” he moved their hands to a larger handle, “and this one to cut them.”

Zoro nodded, taking the small one and examining the blade carefully before nodding and taking a potato in his other hand. Neither noticed the shadow in the window of the door as it moved away quietly with a soft smile and a flourish of petals.

  
“Hey, uh, have you guys noticed what’s going on with Sanji and Zoro?”

Nami and Chopper turned to look at Usopp as he set down the tools he had been using. He wore a perplexed expression, though it wasn’t directed at the device in his lap.

“What do you mean Usopp?” Chopper asked.

“Well, it’s just that they’re, I don’t know, different. Around each other at least.” He put his hand on his chin. “They haven’t been fighting nearly as often, and when they do it’s different, though I can’t really decide how.”

Nami hummed. “You’re not wrong. Sanji hasn’t been throwing himself at every pretty woman he meets as much either. In fact,” she crossed her arms over her chest and cast a glance at where Robin sat on the other side of the deck, “he’s been acting different to me and Robin.”

The three of them paused to let the information sink in, followed by Chopper letting out a panicked shriek.

“Oh no! He must be sick! He’s caught something horrible, it’s affecting his brain!” He began to run in frantic circles. “What if it’s contagious?”

“What’s contagious?”

The three looked up to see Luffy hanging from the mast by one arm. His legs stretched down until they touched the deck, and he opened his hand to let his body follow.

“Sanji! He’s caught some sort of brain disease!” Chopper continued to wail. “It’s the only explanation!”

“Brain disease?” Luffy muttered.

“Yeah, he’s been acting strange lately, haven’t you noticed?” Nami asked, but quickly shook her head. “Nevermind, of course you haven’t.”

A beat of silence passed, and Luffy’s jaw hit the deck. “Who’s going to cook for us if he’s sick? We’ll starve!” He took off running for the kitchen, followed by Chopper screaming about him catching whatever was affecting the cook.

Usopp stared after them. “Should we—”

“Yeah,” Nami sighed, “if nothing else, to see if we can get an answer out of Sanji once he’s done yelling at those two.”

They followed the path the other two had taken, noticing that it was much quieter. To their surprise, Luffy and Chopper were hovering at the partially open door to the kitchen, staring through the gap. Nami frowned, nudging Luffy to the side and opening the door all the way.

“Hey Sanji, are you—”

The question died on her lips as she took in the sight before her.

“Why the hell are you two kissing?” She screeched, her brain needing a second to catch up with her eyes and mouth.

Zoro turned his head to glare at her, not moving his hands from Sanji’s hips. “You got a problem with it?”

Nami opened her mouth, only to have a rubbery hand cover it. Luffy appeared at her side, smiling widely.

“Nope!” He said, moving his other hand to take her arm and spin her to face the door. “As long as it doesn’t effect the food!” He added, walking backwards and pushing Nami along with him.

The door to the kitchen closed, and Luffy removed his hands.

“What the hell Luffy?” Nami yelled.

“What?”

“You know what! Why’d you pull me out of there like that?”

Luffy shrugged. “Because if you make Sanji mad, he won’t cook for us. And if you make Zoro mad, you’ll probably make Sanji mad.”

“So, is Sanji sick or not?” Chopper piped up, wanting to double check before the two could get into a bigger argument.

“Physically, the cook is fine.”

They all looked up to see Robin put down the book she was reading, smiling knowingly.

“Emotionally, well, I suppose you could say he’s caught a love bug,” she continued.

“Oh. Well, okay.” Chopper said, nodding.

“Nami, I must ask though: do you have a problem with the two of them being with each other?” Robin asked, having heard Zoro’s words from her seat.

Nami looked at the door to the kitchen. “No, I guess I don’t but—it’s just such a shock!”

“Not really. They’ve been headed this way for a while now.” Robin crossed her arms. “I noticed there was something between them the first time I saw them. Really, it’s not like they were subtle about it.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Luffy said, nodding.

“How would you know?” Nami said.

Luffy turned to look at her, for once appearing totally serious outside of a fight. “Because I’m the captain, and you all are my crew. If I don’t get to know all of you and learn what you’re like, how can I have your back in a fight? Or expect you to have mine?” The look disappeared as suddenly as it came. “Anyway, I wonder what time breakfast will be? Think it’ll still be done on time?”

“Yes, breakfast is ready.”

Everyone turned to see Sanji standing in the doorway to the kitchen, putting a cigarette between his lips as he did.

“Yay, food!” Luffy cried, sprinting the short distance into the kitchen as Sanji moved out of his way. The rest followed quickly, knowing that if they didn’t there might be nothing left. Sanji smiled at Nami and Robin as they passed, but didn’t throw himself at their feet like he often had before.

“Cook,” Robin said as she passed, “are you and the swordsman serious about each other?”

Sanji hummed, glancing into the kitchen. Zoro had taken his usual place at the table, back to the door, and he looked up suddenly, as if feeling his eyes upon him. He looked between the two of them, then grinned and went back to listening to Chopper talk about the adventure he had when they had last docked.

“Yes.” Sanji said.

“I see. I’m glad; you two are good for each other.”

Sanji smiled and followed her in, looking at the crew sat around the table. They were all smiling and laughing, Luffy teasing Zoro good-naturedly about having walked in on him and Sanji. No one seemed uncomfortable or put out, so he figured that other than the shock everyone was fine with the two of them. Robin caught his eye and smiled, and he felt the knot of nervousness that had been slowly tightening in his gut loosen.

“Alright, who’s ready for breakfast?”


End file.
